ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandrea Morana
|image = 9ZIfNBN.png |image-size = 295px |image-caption = Protrayed by: Rose Leslie |Created By= Bones |status= Active |Gender= Female |Age= 39 |Species= Fae/Skinwalker |Position= Assassin/Hunter |affiliation = Calladahn}}Alexandrea Morana is an unusual half-blood, her mother being a skinwalker and her father Viktor, a fae. While her work is fairly well known, most of it is not accredited to her. However, in the more nefarious communities of Ga'Leah, she is sought after, but difficult to recognize and hire, usually relying on her draw to a large bounty. An expert marksman, she is also hired for more mundane tasks such as hunting, as well as delivering and retrieving packages. This also extends to the higher ups, and even those who consider themselves moral. A rather unique creature, she has spent most of her life in the shadows, never picking a side and keeping all relationships strictly business. However, with the world crumbling and a war heating up, that could very well change, as Ga'Leah begins to get a whole lot smaller. Childhood As is common with those in her trade, Alexandrea did not have a happy childhood. However, hers is tinted with a particularly gruesome edge. Her father was considered a "mad scientist", more likely than not the first of his kind. He was a fae with one obsession: dragons. For thousands of years he tried to discern a way to become one, and when it finally seemed like he might give up this fruitless dream, life gave him an opportunity. A new test subject in the form of his only offspring. Alexandrea, whose name was given to her by her mother, was half fae and half skinwalker. Her mother disappeared a year before the youth left her father at sixteen, and before then, was more concerned with her life as an animal than the duties of being a mother. The first six years of her life were almost nice. Indeed, what goodness that exists in the shapeshifters is largely borne out of those few charmed memories. However, she discovered her ability to change shape when she was four years old, and the madness which had been quiet for so many years now began to reawaken in her father. Yet the true defining moment came when she was six years old. The child fell from a tree, breaking her arm, but the injury was healed in a matter of weeks.With this heightened ability to heal - due mostly to her father's blood - this gave Viktor another idea. If he could experiment on another living subject besides himself, the probability of success was much higher. So that was what he did. He tried many things, and for ten years the Yarrow was his laboratory and his child the experiment. He took the girl's natural equine form (after her mother's favorite skin), and twisted it, cutting and shaping it into his own creation, using her body's healing ability to his advantage so that it accepted the new additions and changes. It is a mystery even to Alexandrea how she managed to stay moderately sane through a decade of near weekly torture. It wasn't until her father made the grave error of giving her wings that she finally snapped, and disappeared at sixteen years old. Late Adolescence and Early Professional Life After fleeing her father, Alexandrea had a great deal of learning to catch up. The first few years were hard; there were many social norms and behaviors that she had not acquired over the years. However, while her father had been a mad scientist who used her as a subject, he had also made sure she was educated - she could read, write, and knew the basic workings of the natural world around her. So she read, watched, and learned quickly as she traveled the world. Within six years of her escape, she had more or less brought herself up to date. During that time, she became a skilled thief, being small in stature and excellent at moving quietly; a skill she acquired through trying to avoid her father, despite always being found. She also discovered a talent for archery, and taught herself to hunt with that and other methods, such as knives, snares, and of course, when those failed, the senses and abilities of her new form. She spent most of her twenties traveling and training, and doing very little else. Early on she was able to use her skills to create an income for herself; while hunting was a common sport among the high class, it was something people would pay a few coins or more for if she brought back some passable game. However, it wasn't until she caught wind of a large bounty that was placed on the head of a nasty livestock killer and thief that she realized her skills could bring her a great deal more income than killing game. She took the challenge, and when she returned victorious and brought in her first pile of money, a whole new world opened up for her. After that, she worked her way into the shadier parts of the kingdoms, and her expertise soon expanded. She did hits, retrievals, delivered messages and packages, all while still hunting on the side. This allowed her to live far more comfortably, and for another decade or so she built herself a reputation and was quite happy. Present Now, her world is changing. After coming across a Lycan whorescued her from a pack of hunters, her ideas about the beasts and the people of the world began to slowly change. This continued after she met Dahlia Rainecourt hiding under the alias of Raine while chasing a bounty. The young Red saved the huntress' life, and the two of them ended up securing the bounty together. This was a significant bounty, and since "Raine" allowed her to keep all of it, she took a significant break from her usual occupation. This allowed her to travel to the Hyadies, where she carefully hid her newfound wealth. It was a spot she'd been using for years, a tiny chip of a cave out of the side of one of the taller peaks of the Hyadies, buried at the very back of it. She'd been hiding things for nearly a decade there and none of it had ever been found. After hiding the majority of her money, she took some of this and stayed in inns in the foothills, spending money and living the easy life. However, that all changed when rumors of a terrifying monster reached her ears. A horrible creature that had barricaded itself in the Tomb of the Forgotten King had been terrorizing travelers, and attracting all manner of wicked creatures to the area; bears, large, white, yeti type creatures, and all manner of Blighted beasts. After inquiring around and gathering information, she noted the desperation of the people, and figured bringing back a monster's head might fetch a pretty penny. She wasn't in need of money, but what harm was there in getting a little more? So she set out for this strange Tomb. Following directions, as well as her nose, she found the large cave and what she found inside changed the direction her life would take for good. For what she found was none other than the alpha of all Lycan's, the Big Bad Wolf. Yetthis encounter was not simply between the two flesh and blood monsters, but between two other magical ones as well. The Snow Queen Elsa, and the fae Isis also appeared, making for a rather tense scene, ultimately drawing the wolf out of his cave. She did not kill him as planned, and though the threat of the monster was gone, she didn't return to collect the bounty either. It had been a strange, somewhat frightening encounter, but it also had intrigued her. After this, she encountered another Lycan before heading towards Maritanis, seeking a bit of respite. She found none. Instead, she found Isis, the shadow fae, and despite her fear of magic, she rescued the fae from the ocean, and the two of them took out a ship full of pirates together, only to be attacked promptly afterwards by Blighted sharks. In the aftermath of this, the huntress did something else rather unusual - she allowed the fae to ride on her back as they flew to safety, which was unusually tolerant for her, especially when magic was concerned. After this incident, she was finally lead back to the Yarrow again, where she once more encountered the Big Bad Wolf in what could be called a bar fight...although it was really far from that. It was here that he introduced her to his daughter Brynja , and offered to hire both of them to complete a rather difficult task for him. However, with another powerful hunter on her side, Alexandrea began to understand the value of teaming up, and perhaps having a permanent employer might not be a bad idea...but being allied with Lycans at a time like this is a dangerous thing, so there is no saying where it will take her next... Abilities Because she is part fae, Alexandrea does have some magical abilities. However, after ten years of magical experimentation on her by her father, she has developed a strong fear of magic, so some of these abilities she does not yet have access to. Shapeshifting - This is the ability she uses the most. Her natural form is that of an equine, but ten years has changed that considerably. Now, it is a creature that she has dubbed a "du cythraul", which is a loose combination of words that means "black demon" or "black devil". It is a loosely equine shaped beast, standing taller than any horse. The front legs are slightly cat like in build, with a longer shoulder blade and humerus, which makes for a longer elbow and more flexibility. However, from the elbow down the legs are still shaped like a horse's, the extended elbow, and slightly more open chest allowing for more flexibility. This allows the creature to swipe from side to side, and to crouch. Where hooves would be are instead large, five toed clawed feet, four extending to the front and one in the back, allowing her to easily pick things up. Her hind feet are also clawed, allowing her to climb more easily. The face has a more prominent forehead and a large jaw that can open wide to show pointed canines, with long narrow ears and a silky mane and tail. To round it off, large, jet back leathery wings sprout just behind each shoulder, and despite their size can be folded up tightly against her sides. Quick healing - This is one she cannot control. While she is not immortal, she is quite durable and heals quickly. This means that for most common injuries, she can heal herself in half the time of most humans, and the smaller the injury, the less time it takes. Small abrasions and bruises will disappear in hours at most, while broken bones and significant stab wounds or ones that cause internal bleeding can take a few weeks to properly heal. That being said, she also has a strong immune system so she does not get infected wounds often, if ever. Heightened senses (in form) - Like her healing abilities, it is one that she simply does without realizing. She has acute senses of smell, taste, eyesight and hearing. Heightened abilities (human form) - This is something that she is not aware of. If she desired, she could access the equivalent strength, speed, agility and senses that she possesses as a du cythraul. However, it is a conscious decision she has to make, and is obviously magical. Seeing as she has repressed any magical potential she might have, she doesn't know this is something she is capable of. Limitations: While Andrea is indeed powerful, there are limitations and prices to be paid. She is not nearly as strong as a fae, and therefore is mortal in the sense that she can be cut down, though no ordinary disease or illness can claim her life. She also has very limited magic, mostly in the form of her shapesifting. Also, this ability comes with a frightening price - each form is only as strong as she makes them. If she spends too much time - a month to be exact, following the moon through one cycle - in either form, then she will be trapped in that form. The more time she spends in that form, the harder it becomes to change back until it is impossible. Also, since it requires certain mental stimulation, if she is intoxicated she will not be able to transform at will. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Calladahnians